


Future Dreams

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working late on a case, Kirsten gets a little bit too drunk and tells Cameron about all of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cameron and Kirsten were working hard on a case. The sample had hit his best-by date two days ago and there were still no leads. Kirsten gave up, throwing the papers down and grabbing another bottle of wine. She and Cameron had already downed one full bottle and a half empty one before. She popped the cork out and filled their glasses. “I just don’t understand. H-how does any of this make sense?” she asked, sipping on her wine.

Cameron sighed. “It doesn’t. But, you know, you’re probably getting pretty drunk,” he said, grabbing the bottle and putting it aside so she couldn’t get any more. “Why don’t we call it a night. It’s two in the morning.” He was a bit tipsy himself, but more exhausted than anything.

Kirsten sighed, finishing her glass before standing. “Fine. But I’m blaming you if Maggie asks about the case.” She started to walk towards the door but Cameron got up and stopped her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re not walking home,” he told her firmly.

“And…why not?”

“Well, you’re drunk, it’s the middle of the night, and it’s at least a twenty minute walk through some rough parts of town.”

“I’ll be fine,” she assured, putting a hand on his upper arm.

“You might be, but I won’t be. I’m not risking you going out there,” he stated.

Kirsten groaned. “Fine. Then I get your bed.”

“You’re sharing it with me then because I’m not sleeping on the couch.”

“Fine,” she shrugged.

“Fine,” he shrugged back, surprised about her answered.

The two of them walked into Cameron’s room. Kirsten was the first to crawl into bed, curling under the sheets. Cameron lay on top, but was immediately shoved. “It’s your bed, you can sleep under the sheets,” said Kirsten.

Cameron was initially hesitant, but he decided it was okay. But he was surprised again when Kirsten lifted his arm up and rested her head on his chest. “Comfortable, Stretch?” he asked jokingly.

Kirsten nodded, playing with his fingers. “Very.” She planted a gentle kiss on Cameron’s neck, knowing exactly what she was doing. Yeah, she was a bit drunk. More than a bit, but she was still able to comprehend what was happening around her.

Cameron, on the other hand, was only tipsy, and didn’t know how to react. He just blurted out the question that had been nagging is brain for months now.

“What do you see in your future?”

Kirsten thought for a moment, never really thinking about it. “I want to be out of the Stitchers program and living my own, normal life. I want to live just outside the city with a big house, big yard, big everything.”

“Big family?” asked Cameron.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Two or three kids would be nice. What about you?”

Another surprise. She wanted his opinion. “Two or three kids sounds nice…”

Kirsten smiled widely. “Good.”

“Good?”

“Good.”

What the hell was going on? How drunk was Kirsten? Was any of what she was saying true?”

“Why…why is that good?” he asked.

“Because we’ll be married and they’ll be your kids too.”

Cameron brought his head back. “Kirsten, are you okay?” he asked. She nodded simply. “W-we’ll be married?” She nodded again. He thought about that for a moment. Him and Kirsten. Married. That’s something he thought he’d never hear Kirsten say. “H-how will we get married…?” he asked.

Kirsten thought for a moment. “We’ll elope first. We’d go to the courthouse; I’d be wearing just a cheap white dress, you’d be wearing a suit, and it would just be me and you. And when we feel ready, we’ll have a real wedding. We’ll invite our friends and family and have this perfect outdoor wedding.”

“What will your ‘real wedding’ dress look like?” asked Cameron softly, his eyes now closed and thinking about it all.

“Lace. Lots of lace. It wouldn’t be a ball gown or a mermaid dress; just a simple, fit and flare dress. It would all be covered in lace. Maybe strapless, maybe not. I don’t know. I haven’t gotten to my dress.” She was talking so casually and comfortably. Words just flowed out of her mouth so easily.

Cameron could see her vision, however. “Well, that’s okay. That means it can be a surprise to both of us.”

Kirsten sighed with a grin. “Yeah…” she murmured. “Oh! And we’ll have vowel renewals every five or ten years. They’ll always be in our big backyard. Right on the lake.”

“We’re going to live on a lake?”

Kirsten nodded. “And have a nice pool and outdoor patio.” She sighed heavily and hugged Cameron tightly. “What do you think?” she asked, looking up at him.

“I think we need to start dating first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add more. I think I'm going to add a couple more chapters too because this fluff makes me so happy.

It had been three years since that conversation. Three years. In that time, Kirsten and Cameron had grown closer, bought the big house they wanted, lived together, and moved up in the Stitchers program.

It was time. Cameron was ready to propose. He asked Camille to come with him to the jewelry shop and pick out an engagement ring. Camille and Kirsten were best friends, so who better to ask?

“Oh, my goodness! This one is so pretty!” she squealed, looking at a fully diamond encrusted, white gold ring.

Even though Cameron was making good money, it wasn’t enough for that ring. “Camille, that’s a twenty thousand dollar ring. Kirsten would kill me if I bought her that.”

Camille groaned and handed it back. She continued to look more for herself, picking out the most expensive rings and showing them off.

Cameron, on the other hand, looked more practically. He found a very simple, very beautiful ring. It had one diamond in the middle with two small accenting diamonds. It was white gold and could have engravings in it. He asked the worker to pull it out. “Camille, come try this one on,” he said.

Camille came running over, looking at the ring. She took it and put it on. “Simple, classic, elegant. Kirsten will love it,” she said. She slid it off and handed it back to him. “That’s the one.”

Cameron smiled, feeling proud that he picked out the ring himself. He signed off on all the paperwork and warranties and decided what he wanted engraved.

***

A month later, the ring came in. He snuck up behind Kirsten and wrapped his arms around her waist one morning while she was making breakfast. “Can I help you?” she asked, continuing to mix the eggs.

Cameron shook his head, kissing her neck gently. “No, I’m good,” he grinned. “I want to take you to the beach this weekend. I got us a room right on the shoreline. Will you agree to join me?”

Kirsten sighed. “Yeah, I guess so. We haven’t taken a vacation in months now. Did you clear it with Maggie?” she asked.

Cameron nodded. “She said as long as another case didn’t come up, we were good.”

Kirsten poured the eggs into the hot skillet and began flipping the around with a spatula. “Okay. Let’s just hope nobody dies or gets killed.”

***

The weekend couldn’t come any slower for Cameron. He was nervous. They’d been together for three years, sure, but that didn’t mean Kirsten would say no. She already turned down one three-year boyfriend. Who’s to say he wouldn’t be the second?

After days of working and hoping things remained calm, the two were able to escape. Their clothes were all packed and in his convertible. He had the ring he picked out in his pocket. Tonight was the night. All his hopes and dreams would either come true or be burned down. He drove rather quickly, the top down so they could feel the fresh, end-of-summer air.

Two hours of checking in, getting things out of the car and into the hotel room, and getting changed into something more comfortable, the couple was ready to go out on the beach for a long walk while the sun set. Cameron swung Kirsten’s hand in his own as they walked with smile across his face that refused to leave.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kirsten asked, her brows slightly furrowed.

Cameron looked at her and shrugged casually. “Nothing. I’m just happy we can finally do this,” he said, grin still wide.

“No…it’s not nothing. You have something, know something.” She stopped and pulled away. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Cameron took a deep breath. This was it. He had to do it now. This was his chance.

“Well…we’ve been together for a while now…” he started.

“Yeah. And?” Even though she could feel things, she was still dry in some aspects and confused to other’s emotions.

“Well, um…I just have a question for you.”

“Okay. Then ask me.”

Cameron chuckled nervous. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, velvet, black box that contained the ring. He bent down on one knee as he did so, smile still plastered to his face. It wasn’t going anywhere now.

He opened the box slowly, hands trembling. “Will you marry me?”

Kirsten sighed and smiled. “You didn’t have to be so dramatic,” she teased before walking closer, wrapping her arms around Cameron’s neck. “Of course I’ll marry you,” she whispered just before pressing her lips to Cameron’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my loves! I hoped you enjoyed it! Kudos, comments, and critiques are more than welcomed and always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Lots of love xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this. Two chapters in one day, I know. The beauty of a study hall with nothing to do and a weekend.

Kirsten didn’t flake on her wedding plans she decided on three years earlier. She went out and bought a department store cocktail dress and kept it in her room.

One afternoon, Camille barged in. The dress wasn’t hidden in any sort of way, but Kirsten would have rather Camille not searching through her closet as she pleased. She pulled it out and held it against herself. “What’s this?” she asked.

“My wedding dress,” she said casually.

Camille’s jaw dropped. “Y-your wedding dress? But-but you don’t have a wedding planned! And you haven’t asked me about anything! What if this dress looks horrible on you? You wouldn’t know because you didn’t take anyone to get it with you.”

“I do have a wedding planned, first of all. We’re eloping. And secondly, I know the dress looks good. I’ve tried it on numerous times and love it each time. It’s fine.” The dress was white lace, long sleeved, and short length. It was perfect for their small and intimate wedding.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can’t elope,” Camille stated firmly.

“And why not?” asked Kirsten.

Camille scoffed. “ _Because_ you basically have the whole Stitchers program involved in yours and Cameron’s relationship and you deserve a big wedding.”

“Are you just pissed because I didn’t invite you or make you a bridesmaid?”

Another scoff. “Pft, no. No, not at all.” She put her hands on her hips and tried to be casual. “Okay, can I _please_ come? Please, please, _pleeeeaaase_ ,” she begged.

Kirsten sighed. “No. It’s just me and Cameron. We’ll have a big wedding later. This is for us.” That wasn’t enough for Camille. She was giving Kirsten her puppy dog eyes. “If I show you my dress on, will you give it up?” Kirsten asked with a groan.

“Yes!” Camille nearly yelled. She clapped her hands together and started to take the dress off the hanger. “Go. Go, go, go, go.”

Kirsten sighed and went into the bathroom. She changed quickly and threw her hair up in a loose bun. She grabbed the flower crown Cameron had made her on one of their picnic dates and placed it on her head. She smiled at herself. She was getting married.

She walked out in her dress and Camille’s jaw had fallen. “Kirsten…” she barely said. “Y-you look…amazing.” Her eyes were wide as she took everything in. “You’ve got the perfect body for that dress. Me? It’d be horrendous. You did good shopping on your own.”

Kirsten rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. She walked over to the full length mirror and admired herself again. Camille came up behind her and grinned.

“So, um…now that you know,” Kirsten started, “would you mind coming over and helping me with my hair and makeup?”

Camille’s mouth dropped again. “A-are you serious?” she asked, looking at Kirsten with wide eyes.

Kirsten shrugged and nodded. “You seem to know what you’re doing. And I want you involved in some way, I guess.” She saw the happiness in Camille’s eyes when she made the offer. She smiled to herself and hugged Camille. “Don’t tell anybody, okay? Promise me you won’t tell.”

“I promise, I promise,” she assured. She sighed heavily. “So, when is the big day?”

“Tomorrow.”

***

Camille was over at ten o’clock sharp the next day. She brought over her makeup kit and curling irons to help Kirsten get ready. She ran up to the bedroom and pounded on the door. Cameron was the one to answer, still half asleep. “Why are you here?” he asked, wiping his face.

“Uh, because you two are getting married in less than five hours and Kirsten asked me to come do her hair and makeup. Duh.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing.

“You told Camille?” asked Cameron, turning back.

Kirsten didn’t even sit up. She just snuggled into the spot Cameron was previously laying in. “No…she forced it out of me.”

Camille forced her way into the bedroom and pushed Cameron out. “You two can’t see each other until the actual wedding. Bad luck. Okay, bye.” She closed the door on him before turning to Kirsten. “Get up, sleepy head.”

Kirsten groaned. “We’ve got time…”

“You’ve only got five hours! And that’s to do _everything_!”

“You’re being overly dramatic, Camille.”

“Get up,” Camille said as she pushed Kirsten over. “Or I’ll do your makeup while you’re laying here.”

“Fine…” Kirsten mumbled, lying flat for Camille to start.

Camille groaned. “Get up. Now.”

Kirsten took a deep breath. “You’re a pain in the ass,” she sighed.

Camille shrugged. “I know. But it’s for your own good.”

***

The five hours went by quicker than Camille and Cameron expected, but didn’t make a difference to Kirsten. Camille told Cameron to drive his car to the courthouse and said that she would take Kirsten so they wouldn’t see each other. Kirsten hated the superstition Camille had, but went along with it because it was just easier.

“Thanks for the ride and hair and makeup,” said Kirsten when they pulled up. Her hair was in a loose bun again with a few braids pulled back and twisted inside it. The curling iron was only used to texturize Kirsten’s hair before pulling it all together. The fragile flower crown was placed delicately on her head and surrounding her hair. Her makeup was rather simple yet classic. She had bold red lips with a bit of winged liner. Her flawless skin didn’t even require foundation. Only her brows were filled in a tad for emphasis.

Camille was still smiling, proud of the work she did on Kirsten. “You’re welcome. Now, go get married. And call me tomorrow so we can talk about it.” She leaned over and hugged Kirsten tightly, being careful not to mess anything up.

Kirsten hugged back before exiting the car and going inside. Her hands were shaking as the greeter guided her into the small chapel.

And there he was. Standing there tall, proud. A smile growing on his face. He was the one. He was the one she wanted to call her own for the rest of her life.

She smiled back at Cameron before walking down the aisle casually. The minister went through the basic marriage vows that the two agreed to until Cameron stopped him. “Can I add something?” he asked. The minister simply nodded.

Kirsten’s eyes had widened. “You’re not supposed to add anything,” she said softly.

“I don’t care.” He took out a small, folded up piece of paper and held it in his shaky hand. He began to read off the paper, even though he had it memorized.

“ _Kirsten Clark. A girl I never thought I’d encounter, a girl I never thought I’d love, and a girl I never thought I’d marry. Almost four years ago, you asked me what love was. You said, ‘Is this what love it? Intense connection…heartbreaking loss?’ I told you maybe. I told you it might be worth it, to let me know when you figured it out. And when you almost lost me—”_ They were both crying now, thinking back on Cameron’s temporary death. Cameron, though, took a deep breath before continuing. _“When you almost lost me, you told me that it would be worth it. Love is worth heartbreaking loss. But Kirsten,”_ he picked his head up and looked into her eyes, _“You won’t lose me again. I’m staying by your side. I’ll give you everything and anything you and your heart needs. I promise to hold your hand through thick and thin. I promise to protect you, to love you, and to never let you go. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Kirsten Clark. You are worth it_.”

Kirsten sniffled, tears running down her face and ruining her makeup. She was lucky she listened to Camille about waterproof mascara.

She looked at Cameron, who was also crying, and squeezed his hand tightly. “I-I didn’t write anything,” she whispered.

Cameron shook his head. “It’s okay, Stretch. I know you mean the same,” he whispered back.

The minister smiled. “Well, then, by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Neither of them hesitated. Kirsten’s arms were wrapped around Cameron’s neck faster than anyone would’ve expected, and Cameron’s arms were around her waist just as quickly. They held each other close, kissing deeply and passionately as if it were their first kiss in decades. They broke apart when the minister cleared his throat and said another couple was waiting.

Cameron moved his hands to Kirsten’s face and wiped away her tears. “I love you, Kirsten,” he whispered.

“I love you two, Cameron,” she whispered back. They laced their hands together and walked down the aisle, side by side, giggling and crying all at once.

Once in the car, Cameron kissed her again. “I hope you liked my speech,” he said softly.

“I loved it. I will never forget it,” she whispered back, kissing his lips gently. “Let’s get home and get the real party started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys all liked it. Cheesy ending I guess, but what can I say? 
> 
> I'm debating on if I want the next chapter to be smut or not. I don't know. Let me know in the comments please before I do so. (I know we all low key want some Camsten smut hahaha)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always more than welcomed and greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed! Lots of love xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX SCENE! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED BY SEX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing these sorts of scene, but I hope you find it cute and romantic with a little bit of dirtiness to it.

The car ride home couldn’t have taken any longer for Cameron. He felt like it was taking forever for them to get back. He pulled into the driveway quickly and ran over to Kirsten’s side, opening the door for her and scooping her up.

“What are you doing?” asked Kirsten, a slight grin on her face as she held onto Cameron’s neck.

“Carrying you. The groom carries the bride to their house right after they get married. Have you never seen a romance movie in your life?” he teased, brushing their noses together as he closed the door with his hip.

“I’ve seen plenty of romance movies thanks to you and Camille,” she joked back, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

Cameron kissed the top of her head and carried her into the house and up the stair. He tossed her onto their bed and smiled, leaning down slowly to kiss her. “Welcome home, Mrs. Goodkin,” he whispered, their lips barely touching.

Kirsten grabbed onto his tie. “Thank you, Mr. Goodkin,” she murmured back before yanking him down. She kissed him deeply, undoing the tie and some of the buttons on his shirt. She kicked off her heels and held Cameron close, hands tangled in his fluffy hair.

Cameron threw his jacket and tie to the side and pushed Kirsten up further on the bed.

“Wait…” she mumbled against his lips. Pulling away slightly, she removed the flower crown and let her hair down. “I don’t want your gift to me damaged…”

Cameron grinned before kissed his wife again, sliding his hands under her back. He felt around for a zipper and pulled it down slowly, his other hand cupping Kirsten’s cheek. He stroked her cheek gently as he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth easily.

Meanwhile, Kirsten was still unbuttoning Cameron’s shirt. Finally, it was all undone and she pushed it past his shoulders. He threw that to the side with his other garments. Kirsten adjusted so that her dress could come off easier. Her strapless bra was already sliding down when Cameron undid the hooks in the back, throwing that into the pile of clothes.

The two rolled over, Kirsten now on top of Cameron. She left a trail of kisses down his jawline and began leaving a mark just underneath his right jawbone.

“Real mature…” teased Cameron as he breathed heavily.

Kirsten picked her head up, looking into his green eyes. “What? Is Cameron Goodkin too good for hickeys?” she teased back, pressing their foreheads together.

“Maggie won’t approve, that’s all,” he defended, his hands now on her hips and thumbs under her thong.

“Right now, I don’t give a fuck as to what Maggie approves of,” said Kirsten, sucking hard on another spot on his neck. She used her hands to remove Cameron’s pants, unbuckling the belt and sliding them down to the edge of the bed. Her entire body was resting on his, somehow meshing perfectly.

Cameron slid down her panties as she pushed down his boxers. Cameron rolled them back over again, propping himself up on his hands to look at Kirsten for a moment. “You’re so beautiful…” he whispered, one hand tangling into her hair. She closed her eyes and rested into it. “I love you, Kirsten,” he said softly before kissing her lips deeply again.

Their mouths moved around like their hands on each other’s bodies. Kirsten’s were scratching at either Cameron’s back or shoulders, while he moved his hand down to her breasts, massaging one gently while still supporting himself with the other hand.

Kirsten’s legs naturally spread further apart, playing footsy with Cameron. They both had smiles on their faces as they played. Soon, however, Cameron grabbed her hips and pulled her body close to his. He slowly inserted his length into her, teasing them both. Kirsten bit his bottom lip accidently as she moaned, hips jerking up.

It was something different. There was something different between them now. Maybe being married did make a big difference. They had had sex before, but this time felt so much more magical. There was so much more passion and meaning to it. It was probably better than their first time together.

As Cameron went in further, the more Kirsten wanted him. She moaned softly, pulling her head away from his mouth to catch her breath. Cameron went for her neck, sucking in a noticeable area that would present a challenge covering as payback. He nibbled on the spot slightly as he thrusted further into her, his hand on her hips still.

It didn’t take the couple too long to get into a rhythm, rocking and moving together as one. Kirsten was scratching Cameron’s back rather roughly with each move; there would be marks in the morning without a doubt. Cameron was holding Kirsten close, his arm around her waist and his other hand on her chest.

Cameron took Kirsten’s lips with his own, sucking on them gently and panting heavily. He soon hit his climax, coming inside Kirsten hard. It was the first time they hadn’t used protection, and Kirsten just gasped, taking in all the pleasure that Cameron presented her with. Her head fell to the side as he finished. He leaned down and pressed gentle kisses on the back of her neck before pulling out. He moved off of Kirsten but pulled her into his arms.

They were both out of breath. Kirsten traced Cameron’s scar blindly, enjoying his closeness and the high he had just given her. She kissed his chest gently before snuggling into his shoulder. “Wow…” she breathed.

Cameron smiled, kissing the top of her head. “I know…” he whispered. He stroked her back gently, trying to stay in the comfy position as long as possible before getting cold. It didn’t last too long because of Kirsten’s need for a high fan and high AC. He reached over and pulled the blankets and sheets back, both of them awkwardly trying to get under them. Once situated, he sighed once more. “I love you so much, Kirsten,” he whispered.

Kirsten nodded. “I love you so much more, Cameron. You have no idea,” she whispered back.

Cameron smirked. “I think I’ve got some sort of an idea…”

Kirsten simply shook her head. “I _know_ what you feel. I’ve been in your brain before. I love you more,” she assured.

Cameron only rolled his eyes. “That was a long time ago, Stretch. And I already told you I’m not leaving you like that ever again, so don’t think you’re going to find out for sure any time soon.

Kirsten smiled and tilted her head up. “Good. I’m glad I won’t have to,” she murmured before kissing his lips gently. “I love you, Dr. Goodkin.”

“I love you, too, Mrs. Goodkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was that. I plan to have two more chapters or so to wrap it up. I really hope you enjoyed this. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Lots of love xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this. It was so fun. I'm gonna attach some links to dresses, veils, and what have you at the bottom. Hope you enjoy!

It had been five years since that day. Five years they had been together, and they hadn’t had their big, extravagant wedding. They couple now had a three-year-old daughter to take care of, so it was difficult to plan with that.

But, it was time for their vow renewal. That promise was to be kept. So a year earlier, Kirsten began planning with Camille. They went to numerous wedding boutiques in search of Kirsten’s perfect gown. Kirsten thought she knew what she wanted: a traditional lace gown, high neckline, long sleeves, and long train. However, Camille convinced her to get in a princess gown and she fell instantly in love. It had qualities she was looking for while being completely different from what she expected.

She found a Disney boutique that had flower girl dresses and asked her daughter, Pepper (the backstory for the name is along the lines of being an argument between her and Camille. Sticking to her stubbornness, she named her daughter what she said she would years back with Cameron’s permission), who her favorite princess was. Rapunzel, of course, was her response because they looked alike. She ordered the adorable Rapunzel inspired dress for her.

Cameron and Kirsten decided that they were going to have a backdoor wedding, inviting the Stitchers team and Cameron’s family. About a hundred people, give or take, showed.

In the master bedroom, Kirsten, Camille, Pepper, and Maggie got ready. After finding the Disney boutique, Camille requested for almost every bridesmaid dress. Kirsten, of course, had the final say and decided on a simple grey A-line dress with a black and lace belt. It flattered both Camille and Maggie so nicely. Little Pepper looked adorable. She was like a mini bride.

After hours of work and effort put into everything, it was time. Maggie and Camille walked down the aisle before Kirsten was walked down by her daughter who also tossed flower petals. The grin on Kirsten’s face was so wide that even if she tried it wouldn’t leave.

Cameron was just the same. He had misty eyes as his wife came down the aisle. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He bent down and hugged Pepper tightly and kissed her head before pointing her to go to his parents.

Everyone sat down as the ceremony began. Once again, the couple went through the basic vows, but Kirsten was the one to interrupt at the end. “Can I add something?” she asked.

Cameron smirked. “‘You’re not supposed to add anything,’” he teased like she said five years ago.

Kirsten shrugged and took the paper Camille held for her. “ _Cameron. I never thought I would get married. I didn’t understand happiness, sadness, anger, or excitement. I didn’t understand any of that until I met you. Today, I am happy. I’m marrying you again. I’m excited because all of our friends and family are here and get to see us get married. I know I’ve gotten angry at you in the past, and I’m sorry. I’ve been sad because of things you did to yourself because of me._ ” Everyone in the Stitchers program looked around in understanding. _“I understand everything. I promise to give you everything I have because I owe it all to you. You have given me everything: your shoulder to cry on, your heart to protect mine, and even your life. I never want to leave your side. I promise to be with you through it all, no matter what the circumstance. I promise to be there for you just like you have been for me. I love you, Cameron Goodkin, more than I could have imagined. And I promise to give you all the love I have._ ”

Cameron took a deep breath, crying now and needing to wipe his face. He couldn’t top that. He wrote a little something, but nothing big. He decided to just say the quote he found and related to. “ _‘I am nothing special; of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I’ve led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will so be forgotten, but I’ve loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough.’_ Nicholas Sparks.” He smiled up at Kirsten. “It’s from _The Notebook_ , and I know it’s cliché, but…it’s true. I love you.”

Kirsten squeezed his hands gently, smiling at him. She rested her forehead against his just before the minister allowed them to kiss. She parted her lips as they kissed, her hands still in his. “I love you so much,” she whispered as the parted. She pecked his lips again before they turned to walk out. They held hands and Cameron picked up Pepper, carrying her with them as they walked down the aisle, bubbles floating everywhere.

It was the perfect big wedding anyone could’ve asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Kirsten's Dress: http://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/index.cfm?pid=52&item_id=15576&showpic=main&SearchUID=8C5599A1-24E8-7933-1768EF00280A309A  
> Veil: https://www.disneyweddings.com/disney-boutique/veils/rapunzel-collection-1/
> 
> Other viewed/original views of dresses:  
> http://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/index.cfm?pid=52&item_id=17770&showpic=main&SearchUID=8C397D2B-24E8-7933-171E991AF607A1A4  
> http://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/index.cfm?pid=52&item_id=17910  
> http://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/index.cfm?pid=52&item_id=18042  
> http://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/index.cfm?pid=52&item_id=15651&showpic=main&SearchUID=8C5599A1-24E8-7933-1768EF00280A309A
> 
> Flower girl: https://www.disneyweddings.com/disney-boutique/royal-blossoms/rapunzel-collection-3/
> 
> Bridesmaid:https://www.disneyweddings.com/disney-boutique/royal-maidens/style-524/
> 
> I may have a slight obsession with weddings... (Say Yes to the Dress may or may not be my guilty pleasure...)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed loves! I wish I could elaborate better and much more, but I struggled with it. I had this whole conversation last night while I was falling asleep (I don't know why) but I forgot a lot of it. I still think it turned out alright. Maybe I'll rewrite it someday. For now, have some cute, fluffy Camsten!
> 
> Kudos, critiques, and comments are always welcomed and GREATLY appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! Lots of love xx


End file.
